


In His Hands

by R_E_R6



Series: TK's Oral Fixation [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Also lots of teasing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More to come:, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), for sy's needy ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: (Following on from part 1)TK has what he wants, or so he thinks.After successfully seducing Carlos into bed when he gets home from work, TK can't wait for Carlos to join him and finally give him what he's been thinking about all afternoon. Little does he know, Carlos isn't planning on making it easy. No, he's in Carlos' hands now, and his boyfriend plans to make him work for it first. It's a good thing he's got a slight obsession with for those hands.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK's Oral Fixation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897522
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/gifts).



> Part 2! Let's gooooooo

TK sinks back into the pillows, savouring the feel of fresh sheets against naked skin as he splays himself out across the bed. The window is open across the room, letting in a cool breeze that sweeps across his exposed body and leaves behind goosebumps. Closing his eyes, he listens to the sounds of Carlos moving around the kitchen and the thrill of anticipation grows as the clattering of utensils fades to footsteps. They’re soft, precise; Carlos is taking his time as he makes his way into the room and, with each dull thud, TK finds himself growing more and more aroused. 

Still, he keeps his eyes closed. 

He doesn’t need to see anything to notice the precise moment when Carlos steps into the doorway. He feels the other man’s intoxicating presence even before the brush of his shoes against the carpet gives him away. TK’s reaction is involuntary as his cock twitches in interest and his breathing spikes in reaction to the air seeming to grow heavier around him. He lays still, naked, vulnerable: he's spread across the bed just like Carlos instructed, and with his eyes clenched shut in an effort to stop himself from begging for what he wants on sight. It’s clear from the show in the kitchen that patience is his best option, and so he waits silently for Carlos to make the first move.

He doesn’t have to wait long before the fingers of a single, strong hand are ghosting across his jaw, his cheekbone, then his temple, before sinking into his hair. It’s instinctive when he leans into the touch, a sigh of contentment slipping from his lips with the same natural fluidity as every other breath. 

“Wow, you’re so beautiful.”

TK feels his face grow hot and he peers through his lashes before letting out a soft “Thank you.”

Carlos smiles at the reply, a small tilt of the lip that TK mirrors without thinking. He loves seeing Carlos smile like that, looking so satisfied at the simplest thing TK does. He’s oddly proud of himself for such a small reaction and it ignites a need for more. He wants to continue getting those reactions, to please Carlos like that all the time. And Carlos knows this, of course. He has quickly picked up on TK’s desire to satisfy him and he continually nurtures that need.

“That’s good,” Carlos whispers against his forehead. TK closes his eyes again as lips press softly against his hairline. “You’re so polite, so good for me. You look absolutely gorgeous like this, Baby.”

TK’s chest rises higher with his next breath, his head falling back as he preens. His lips part, silently begging for a kiss that Carlos doesn’t hesitate to provide. It’s chaste but it still manages to steal the air from TK’s lungs, especially when Carlos tightens the grip in his hair. Carlos still has TK panting for more by the time he pulls away. 

The kisses continue, though none land on his lips. Instead they’re dotted across his face, his neck, his shoulders. Feathery touches that are gone as soon as they appear, leaving his chin twitching this way and that as he tries to follow the movements. 

It’s maddening. 

When he’d lured Carlos into bed he’d expected a quick and dirty race to get each other off before their time runs out, not this. This is sweet, delicate torture; the kind that has a quiet whine spilling from TK’s lips when it all becomes too much. His eyes fly open at Carlos answering chuckles, meeting his boyfriend’s smug gaze. Instantly, he knows he’s been played, that Carlos’ aim was to rile him up and TK had fallen for it far too easily. 

“What the matter, TK?” Carlos asks, not even bothering to feign innocence.

TK gives in, replying despite being completely aware that Carlos already knows the answer, not caring at all about being played. Not when Carlos is tugging at the strings with those skilled hands, hitting every delicious note on TK’s body to make it sing so sweetly just for him. 

“I need you, ‘Los,” he whines desperately. “It’s too slow, you’re driving me crazy. I want you to touch me.”

Carlos nods consideringly, seeming to contemplate the request. Meanwhile, the fingers in TK’s hair loosen and begin massaging into his scalp. 

“I guess I can do that,” he concedes eventually, his eyes softening as they scan TK’s face and take in the sight beneath him. “Since you waited here nicely, it can be your reward for following instructions so well.”

Then, he inches his fingertips up TK’s thigh at a glacial pace. TK twitches at the slight tickle, then squirms as Carlos reaches higher, getting closer and closer to where TK wants him most. He has to force himself to keep still and resist the temptation to thrust up into his hand, knowing it will only encourage Carlos to tease him longer. 

“Please,” he whispers instead. “More, please.”

“Relax, Baby. Keep still, I’ve got you,” comes the murmured reply, each word vibrating against the shell of TK's ear. He listens, or at least tries to. Then, he nods eagerly and takes a deep breath. Concentrating hard, he urges his body to melt into the mattress but he can’t help the way he continues to react to Carlos’ dazzling touch. 

Carlos only smiles more and begins trailing kisses up and down the length of TK’s neck while his hand continues skirting past TK’s growing erection. The quick and dirty kisses to his skin make TK feel like he’s on fire, Carlos’ mouth opening to taste him before sucking at the sensitive skin. Meanwhile the careful teasing of his hands works in contrast, leaving TK shivering with need from every fleeting touch. As a result, TK writhes mindlessly and pulls at the sheets until they are loose beneath him, unable to focus on a single sensation until a nip beneath his jaw has him groaning and twisting his head to search for Carlos’ eyes.

“Kiss me,” he pleads when vibrant green meets warm honey brown. He licks his lips, drawing the other man’s attention to them, before speaking again. “I need you to kiss-.”

Carlos does, leaning right over him and bracketing TK’s face with his arms before his lips come crashing down to claim TK’s with a sudden urgency. TK goes slack beneath him and lets Carlos take control of the kiss as time seems to speed up. Carlos manoeuvres TK easily as he climbs onto the bed and settles between his legs. Then, Carlos’ lips continue their searing path down his neck, sending TK’s head spinning as pleasure consumes him. 

A palm cups the underside of his thigh, followed by fingers that grip into the skin, and suddenly the limb feels weightless. Carlos easily lifts his leg from the bed and wraps it tightly around his waist. The second leg copies the first without coaxing as TK follows Carlos’ lead unthinkingly. Carlos releases an approving hum against his collarbone that vibrates through him and causes his face to flush while his hips rise up in search of friction. He doesn’t know when, but his arms have found themselves circled around Carlos’ neck too, so that he’s now clinging to Carlos with all four limbs like his life depends on it .TK uses them to try and pull Carlos impossibly closer and, in return, his lover presses his hips down with his own and begins grinding against him. 

Carlos is still clothed -a fact that TK is all too aware of- which only turns TK on more as Carlos’ cock rubs against his own through his sweatpants, reminding him exactly who has the upper hand here. It doesn’t stop him begging for Carlos to take his clothes off, however, and the words fall from his lips like a prayer as he tries to tug the offending shirt over his lover’s broad chest. 

“Wanna see you, please. Fuck, ‘Los, I wanna-”

Carlos leans back abruptly, causing TK’s mouth to snap closed and his hands to fall to his sides. Their eyes lock and for a few moments Carlos just stares challengingly. TK knows he’s daring him to speak. He also knows that doing so will cause Carlos to make him wait longer just because he loves to be a tease. Patience isn’t TK’s strong suit so he sucks his lips between his teeth and breathes slowly through his nose, all the while repeatedly telling himself to wait and not open his mouth to beg again. 

He’s not sure how long he stares up at Carlos before the other man slowly grabs the hem of his shirt. His staring turns to enthusiastic gawking as Carlos begins to lift his arms, gradually stripping himself free of the material. TK can’t help but reach out to trail his hands up Carlos’ abs and chest as inch after inch of smooth skin is revealed. Carlos is watching him, he knows. He can feel his smirk as vividly as he feels the sculpted abs beneath his fingertips, the smooth line of his sternum, and the solid mass of his pecs beneath his palms when he cups them. 

Carlos lets him explore his body silently as he takes in the sight. TK knows his admiration must be clear across his face as he remains dumbstruck by his boyfriend’s beauty but his hands continue to worship him without a care in the world. When Carlos finally pulls his shirt off completely and throws it to the floor, he covers TK’s hands with his own and takes control once again. 

TK stares, mesmerised, as he feels his way around Carlos’ chest under the man’s own guiding hands. It’s so similar to what he was doing himself and yet it feels immensely different now that Carlos has taken the reins. It’s as if he’s more aware of the movements now that he doesn’t have to think about them and he’s definitely more aware of his own reactions, particularly his neglected cock which is still brushing uncomfortably against Carlos’ pants. Of course, his eyes drift down to take in the contrast, licking his lips as the bulge pressing against him through the material.

“Pants.” He’d meant it to be a sentence but desperation has the word tumbling out alone. Flicking his eyes back to Carlos, he sees his expectant eyebrow raise and quickly scrambles for more words. “Take them off, please.”

“Like this?” Carlos asks, slowly sliding TK’s hands down until his pinky fingers brush against the waistband. 

TK nods frantically, his teeth sinking harshly into his lip. “Please, I want my mouth on you.”

Carlos snorts, “When don’t you?”

TK can't hold back the small burst of laughter that bubbles out of him, bordering on a giggle. 

“When I’m sleeping?” he suggests with a shrug. 

“Ha!” Carlos replies, “We both know that’s a lie, Sweetheart.”

TK grins and sits up to kiss the smug smile off of Carlos’ face. For a second, their joined hands become trapped between them before TK manages to pry one free. Now able to move, he can't resist reaching for Carlos’ pants and does so without thinking. He's quickly reminded of his place when Carlos leans back and tuts out a denial, which has TK groaning into his chest before he’s pushed back against the pillows. 

TK expects that Carlos is going to make him watch, unable to touch, as he teases his sweatpants off of his hips and reveals every inch of his glorious cock in that painstakingly slow manner which he is all too familiar with. When Carlos’s weight lifts from his hips and the other man turns away from him, however, TK lets out a whimper that he can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about. 

He wants him so badly, and has done all day, if Carlos ends things right now he might actually cry. 

“Relax, TK, I’m not going far.” 

Carlos’ assurance does nothing to stop another whine escaping as he watches his boyfriend make himself comfortable against the pillows beside him. TK leans up on his elbows, his confusion clear across his face as he gives Carlos his best pleading look. 

“‘Los, please. I need you. Please.” 

The final plea trails off into a pathetic whimper, only to morph quickly into a groan when Carlos’ fingers suddenly fill his mouth. Carlos shushes him, slowly sliding his fingers across TK’s tongue as he pushes them deeper into the welcoming heat. TK sucks on them without a second thought, comforted by the contact, and his eyes close around a moan as Carlos begins pumping them carefully. 

“That's better,” Carlos praises. “You’re so easy, Baby. All it takes is a couple of fingers to stop you being so demanding.”

TK hums his agreement but otherwise remains silent. Honestly, he’ll agree to anything right now if it earns him more of this. He sucks harder, uncaring of how desperate he looks for his enthusiasm. He  _ is _ desperate, there’s no use trying to pretend otherwise, and if he did he wouldn’t get to hear the low rumble of approval rolling around in Carlos’ throat.

Once again TK is struck by gratitude, thankful that he found someone who not only doesn’t mind his oral fixation, but actively nurtures his desire and seems to enjoy it just as much as he does. He and Carlos seem to fit together so well, in so many ways, that it almost feels surreal at times. Moments like this feel like a dream, like an extremely life-like fantasy that’s too good to be true. At least, until Carlos goes back to teasing, abruptly reminding TK that this is definitely real and -unlike the way he would control his fantasies- he isn’t the one in charge here. 

The same happens now as Carlos lips his fingers from his mouth without warning, leaving TK sucking on air. TK hopelessly tries to follow them, but Carlos’ grip in his hair prevents him from moving any closer. He can only sit there, weak and wanting, as Carlos drags his fingers across TK’s bottom lip before parting his lips even further just to make his head spin. 

“Los.” TK whispers his name, his voice thick with lust. It feels heavy in his mouth and only a gasp follows as he gets another sharp tug at his scalp in reply. All the while, Carlos smiles at him so casually, as if he’s completely unaware of what he’s doing.

“Don’t worry,” Carlos says. His finger finally leaves TK’s lip, though TK still feels the pressure of the touch lingering and runs his tongue along the spot. The hand moves to a spot high on his thigh, heating the skin beneath his palm and sending a shockwave right to his cock from the proximity. “You’ll get them back very soon, I promise.”

He pats at the skin twice with the pads of his fingers before pulling away and gesturing to his clothes thighs. The hand in his hair begins pulling slowly, guiding his movements. TK quickly realises that Carlos wants him across his lap and cooperates easily, eager for whatever Carlos has in store for him. 

Once he’s bent on all fours across Carlos’ lap, he looks back expectantly, silently seeking his approval. Carlos knows him well enough to understand the expression and he strokes TK's hair gently before tilting his head down to place a kiss against his temple. 

“Perfect,” he praises. And if his actions weren’t enough to have a flush travelling down TK’s neck, that definitely would have done the job 

He doesn’t stop there though, his other hand moves too and rubs once across TK’s shoulders before cupping the back of his neck. There, he spends a few moments firmly massaging until TK’s shoulders are sagging in time with the quiet sigh that slips out. All the while, Carlos keeps up his litany of praises, complimenting the curve of TK’s back as he glides his hand down his body before finally settling on his ass and gripping the flesh. 

“You look so good like this, TK, every single part of you waiting so patiently for my touch, and I didn’t even have to tell you to present yourself for me. You’re so good for me, Baby.”

“Thank you.” TK replies sweetly. It earns him another gentle kiss, this time to his shoulder. 

TK stays put as Carlos reaches around to the bedside cabinet and opens up the drawer. His skin feels like it’s tingling from his own excitement when he spies the bottle of lube that gets pulled out. He tilts his ass higher in response. Lube is a very good sign in TK’s experience. Lube means Carlos is going to finally fill the ache of emptiness he’s felt since earlier this afternoon when Carlos had texted to check if he was coming over for dinner. He won’t admit it, but the casual domesticity definitely does it for him. Having Carlos cook for him, cuddling with him, looking after him, it just makes him want the man even more. When left alone to think about it too hard, this causes TK to bite nervously at his fingernails. When he’s with Carlos, though, a concoction of warmth, safety, and something that feels a lot like love swarm him, leaving no room for feeling anxious. 

“Hold this, Babe,” Carlos instructs, though he doesn’t move to hand him anything. Instead he sets the lube on his back, making TK shiver from more than just the cold plastic of the bottle. It should feel strange, he thinks, maybe wrong even, to enjoy being used like an object but he can’t deny the way it turns him on. His cock, which remains stiff between his spread thighs, seems to ache at the treatment. He’s definitely filing that away for later discussion. “Don’t drop it now, TK. Your spit will only get us so far.”

Then, in the same unhurried manner, he also pulls out a clean washcloth and a shiny, rose-gold coloured plug that glimmers invitingly as it passes through the orange light of the setting sun. TK's eyes follow it like a bewitched magpie until Carlos places it beside them with a chuckle.

"You want me to hold that too?" TK asks. They both know exactly where he’d like to hold it.

Carlos doesn't entertain the question at first. He gives no hints as to what he's thinking at all as he just keeps scraping blunt nails across TK's ass, forming an X as if to mark it as his. The silence has TK squirming as he tries to turn back for a glimpse of Carlos' face and show him how desperate he is as quiet pleading begins tumbling from his pouting lips. He doesn't stop until Carlos' hand smacks his ass again, the other coming back to TK's face to silence him with a single index finger against his lips.

"Later, I gotta open you up first. Now be quiet."

TK nods obediently and the finger that brushes off his lips feels like a reward. He can't help but flick out his tongue for a taste. Carlos allows it for a second, moving his hand back and forth slowly. TK feels Carlos’ eyes on him, watching the way TK follows the movement with his tongue. Then, the hand is gone, moving across his jaw to cup his face and twist his chin until their eyes meet.

"Remember, stay still."

With that, a finger brushes over his hole, earning a small shiver. For a few moments, Carlos just keeps teasing him like that, with barely there touches. His fingers, still wet from TK's mouth, cause the air to turn cold against him as they dampen the skin. It reminds him of how empty he is, of how much he wants to be stuffed full of Carlos' fingers, and soon his mouth falls open on a soft sigh when Carlos' thumb massages a circle around his puckered hole. 

"Is that what you want, TK? For me to stretch you open just like this?"

TK opens his mouth to reply before remembering Carlos' instruction.  _ Stay quiet. _ His jaw snaps shut and he nods frantically instead. There is no real question as far as TK is concerned. Of course he wants this, it’s all he's been able to think about all day. It’s what he's been aiming for since he walked through the front door. 

He wants to tell Carlos this. He wants him to know how desperately he wants this and hope Carlos fulfills his desire soon. Nevertheless, he remains silent, obedient. He knows he's already pushed his luck tonight by being a tease in the kitchen.

"Good boy. Now open up."

TK’s breath catches from the unexpected praise; Carlos praises him frequently, but he’s never called him a good boy before and TK is surprised at how much he enjoys it. He parts his lips obediently, an automatic response to the command, in the hope of hearing it again. 

However, that's not the hole Carlos fills as a single digit slowly pushes past the tight ring of muscle between his pale cheeks and sinks deep within him. The lube is still balancing untouched in the dip of TK's spine, so the movement isn't as smooth as it could be. Still, TK delights in being filled and nuzzles into Carlos' hand. Knowing that his spit is the only thing assisting the glide, for some reason, causes TK's neglected cock to twitch with interest. It's tight, and just shy of uncomfortable, but it's all them, with nothing in between. 

Now, if only Carlos' pants weren't between them then this would be perfect.

Without lube, Carlos is careful. For now, he just slides the finger back and forth slowly, sensual and teasing to ensure that TK feels every stroke. Then, once TK gets used to the rhythm and relaxes into it, he crooks his finger and rubs against his prostate, receiving a gasp of surprise as TK keens. 

"Stay still." Carlos reminds him, leaning forwards to murmur the words against the skin of his hip. Then, he turns his head and brings his teeth to the curve of TK's ass, biting down before soothing the spot with his tongue. 

"Fuck," TK curses, "How am I supposed to-"

TK is once again cut off by Carlos' fingers pushing past his lips. At the same time, he presses against his prostate again, before removing his fingers and giving each cheek a small smack. 

"No talking, Baby. I think you said enough in the kitchen, don't you?"

Even with two fingers in his mouth, TK manages a pretty good pout. Carlos snorts and twists his fingers before ghosting one across the roof of TK's mouth. His giggle is uncontrollable as a result of the tickling. He can practically feel Carlos' smug smirk. 

"No fair," comes TK's petulant mumble.

Carlos lets out a quiet "tsk" at the muffled complaint before adding another finger and shushing him gently. TK forgets his complaint immediately. He's far too distracted by the increased stretch of his lips as he begins suckling on the digits diligently, his back arching when Carlos pushes them deeper. 

This time, when Carlos goes back to short thrusts of his fingers, TK stays silent. When Carlos adds his own spit to the mix along with a second finger, TK stays silent. When Carlos uses his thumb to stroke his taint, and when Carlos begins skillfully massaging his prostate, TK squirms in delight but somehow manages to stay -relatively- silent. All the while Carlos rewards him with showered praises and scattered kisses, all along his exposed side, to punctuate each one. 

"Much better," Carlos says when the stretch disappears, leaving TK’s ass empty and wanting for more. TK finds his mouth empty shortly after, despite his efforts to follow them as Carlos pulls away. "Are you ready for more? Want me to make you come?"

TK's head bobs as his eyes widen hungrily. He wants that more than anything right now, to be stuffed full as Carlos makes him cry out in rapture. It’s the confirmation Carlos is looking for, clearly, as he cups TK’s face and turns it so he can capture his lips in a kiss. Then, he pulls away just enough to speak, his warm words coating TK’s slick lips with every word.

“There’s only one problem, Baby.”

TK tenses at that. His mouth falls open in disbelief as TK sputters out a protest, prompting Carlos to tighten the hold on his jaw to silence him. 

“Don’t,” Carlos warns, “what did I say to you about keeping still?”

TK’s brows droop under the weight of his confusion. 

“I-” He stops talking, thinking it over some more in his head, trying to figure out what he’s clearly missing. Then, “Fuck.”

Carlos hums knowingly and runs a hand down TK’s bare back before patting the sheets with a disappointed tut and releasing his grip on TK’s face. TK’s stomach twists in despair before he drops his head to peek through at the spot beside him on the bed. A choked sound, akin to a sob, punches its way out of TK’s mouth when he spots the lube lying on the rumpled sheets. 

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

The world rattles around in his head as his shoulders droop. God, all he had to do was make sure it didn’t fall. How did this happen?

As if hearing that last part aloud, Carlos answers for him. “It fell off when you were squirming, while I was stroking your prostate. Only a minute or two before I stopped too, that must be frustrating. You should be proud though. I thought for sure that it would fall when I tickled you but you were so good, Sweetheart. You really made me work for it before you crumbled.”

TK gapes as the gears turn in his head, leading him to one outrageous conclusion. 

“You did this on purpose,” he accuses.

Carlos is the picture of mischief as his face takes on a thin mask of false innocence.

“Now why would I do that?” Carlos asks, though he doesn’t give TK a change to respond. “Would I really make you drop the lube on purpose to punish you for manipulating me into bed? I don’t think I would.”

TK whimpers at that, his hips jerking forwards. Then Carlos grips his thigh to hold him still, causing TK’s lip to quiver in response.

“But-” he whines before huffing and biting at his lip. 

Carlos grabs TK’s thigh and lifts his leg until TK is straddling one of his own. Moving in tandem, TK’s torso turns slightly towards Carlos in order to keep his balance. Now he can see more of him, TK releases a groan of suffering and dips his head down to rest his forehead against Carlos’ chest. His closed mouth rests against Carlos’ nipple as he releases a dry sob. 

“But what, Baby?” Carlos asks as he grips TK’s hair to pull him back up. His eyes are wide and unsympathetic. He’s enjoying this, TK can tell. 

Plump lips twitch at the corners when TK remains stunned and silent. That has TK wanting to collapse to the mattress, hit the pillows with his fists, then pull one over his face and scream into it to release his frustration. Fuck, Carlos set him up just for this, just to see his face when he realised the tables have been turned and he isn’t going to get what he wants. TK’s lip trembles, and his eyes squeeze shut when a tug to his hair thwarts his attempts to turn away from Carlos’ smug face.

“You okay there, TK? Is something wrong?”

That’s it. That has TK’s eyes flying open, blurring with rage. Or maybe that’s desperation. Fuck, it’s probably tears, he definitely feels like he’s about to cry.

“That’s not fair!” TK yells. At least, he means to yell. He wants to sound strong, forceful, to make Carlos listen and give him what he wants but his voice cracks around the words. Feeling defeated, TK pouts pathetically and adds, “I followed the rules.”

It earns him an amused huff and a raised eyebrow as Carlos leans in closer. His lips brush TK’s cheeks teasingly on their path to the shell of his ear.

“Clearly you didn’t, because you were told not to let it fall and it did. That was the agreement, Baby.”

“But you made me fail on purpose.”

“That wasn’t against the rules,” he throws out nonchalantly before settling back against the pillows, his shoulders loose. He looks as uncaring as he sounds, his entire demeanour feels taunting, as if to say “not my problem.”

“But-” TK sighs in defeat before trying a different angle. “But you asked if I want you to make me come. You don’t- I answered your question, I should get to come.”

“Are you asking or telling?” 

“I-”

“Before you answer that, remember who makes the rules here.”

TK huffs and sucks in his lips to hold back the snarky reply that wants to snap free. Carlos is so frustrating when he’s like this. It drives TK wild in ways he can’t explain. He loves to get what he wants, he loves to be good when Carlos makes him and it frustrates him to be told no like this, to be played like this. 

And yet, his cock is harder than ever between his legs. His hips jerk downwards every now and again, uselessly trying to press against Carlos for some kind of friction despite the space between them. There’s just something about this, about being told no, about being played and mocked and frustrated beyond belief, that makes TK want it even more. He wants so badly to get something, anything, because it’s better than the nothing he is getting right now. Well, that isn’t strictly true. He isn’t exactly getting  _ nothing _ , but Carlos teasing him mercilessly while barely even touching him is equally as frustrating -even if it is also infinitely more pleasurable.

“I’m wondering.” 

TK phrases his words carefully, watching for Carlos’ reaction. He knows he has to tread lightly here, to make sure he doesn’t make this any worse for himself. Carlos loves to please him, but he has a sadistic streak a mile wide. He can and will leave TK wanting. Not for longer than he can handle, but long enough to have TK melting into a whimpering mess at his feet before finally giving him  _ something _ . TK loves that too, loves that Carlos can get him to that point, to break through his defiance and show him who is really pulling the strings until TK has no choice but to submit. 

The problem right now though is that they are on a clock. Dinner will be ready soon and TK doesn’t want to have to wait all night to find release. The only way to get what he wants right now, is to give Carlos what he wants. So TK stops struggling. He unclenches his jaw, he takes a deep breath and tries to relax, and he lets his pouted lips go slack. 

“Is that right?” Carlos asks curiously. “What exactly are you wondering?”

Careful to keep any defiance from seeping into his tone, TK replies, “Why did you ask me if I want to come, if you aren’t going to let me?”

Carlos smirks, though his eyes soften. The hand in TK’s hair strokes once, twice, before sliding down the side of his face. A single finger strokes along his cheekbones, down the bridge of his nose, and across his lips. TK leans into the touch, sinking into relaxation even as he begins to feel the ache in his shoulders now that Carlos is no longer holding his head up for him. 

“Sweetheart,” Carlos starts, his saccharine voice glossing across his skin, as smooth as silk, “I didn’t say you couldn’t come.”

TK’s eyes snap open -and, damn, when had he even closed them?- and a small gasp of intrigue leaves his lips. When his eyes meet Carlos’, he knows the other man can see the hopeful excitement he feels swimming within them. 

“So-”

“So, it was rude of you to make an assumption, Baby.” Carlos tsks, “Maybe I shouldn't let you after all.”

“No, no, please, Los.”

His desperation is clear in his voice, and in the way he crawls forward to bury his face in Carlos’ neck. He’s hoping the show of affection will sway his boyfriend’s decision. With his face pressed tight against Carlos’ throat, TK can feel the low rumble of his laughter and his face heats when he realises he has once again been played. Carlos wanted that reaction, and TK gave in to his careful manipulation so easily, like a puppet on a string. 

“I’m kidding, Baby, but I am glad to see you so sweet and eager. I love seeing you get like this.”

TK pushes his face even tighter against his neck at the praise, even leaning up to place a kiss to his throat. He loves feeling the way it contracts against his lips as Carlos leans back and swallows. 

“Mmm, I like that. You’ve got a great mouth, TK, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yeah, you.” TK giggles sweetly as he says it, amused by the sudden playful comment. He swears he is going to go light headed from this emotional rollercoaster. Carlos is actually going to drive him to madness if he doesn’t let him come soon. Speaking of…

“Are you trying to distract me by being nice to me so that we run out of time before I get to come?” TK asks suspiciously, all too aware of how the subject has quickly drifted away from his promised orgasm. He doesn’t like that at all. 

“For starters, I am always nice to you.” TK gets a swat to his ass when he scoffs incredulously before Carlos continues on. “Secondly, yes you do get to come. Are you happy now?"

TK grins and leans back to nod, practically wriggling in delight. He wants to crawl into Carlos’ lap, to get their bodies as close as possible. He wants to show his eagerness and demand what he so desperately craves. However, in an attempt to be good, TK doesn’t push and decides to be patient instead, to let Carlos set the pace. To accept that Carlos is in charge, like a good boy. So, he waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Until his patience runs out and leaves him alongside a groan. 

“Carlos,” he whines, “please. You promised.”

Carlos chuckles and rests a warm palm against the side of his neck. “That I did.”

“So why aren’t you keeping your promise?”

Carlos smirks and TK gets the sense he is missing something from the knowing look in those deep brown eyes. 

“But I am.”

“No, you said you’d make me come and you’re not doing anything.”

“Pfft.” Carlos chortles before shaking his head slowly. “No, I said you  _ could  _ come. Not once did I say I was going to make you. Do you really expect me to do all the work here?”

TK sticks out his bottom lip, his eyes widening hopefully as he tries a “yes please.”

“I don’t think so,” Carlos shoots him down more easily than TK expected, not even seeming to consider it. Until, “but, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can help a little.”

He finishes by bringing his hands down on TK’s ass, the resulting slap echoing in TK’s ears despite being pretty quiet. It’s not nearly as loud as the moan that fills the room when he grips the muscle with both hands. TK throws his head back as Carlos begins moving TK’s hips, urging him to grind down against his clothed thigh. 

“Fuck.”

“That’s it, perfect, you’re going to make yourself come just like this.”

TK continues the slow, rhythmic motion, even as Carlos’ hands loosen their hold until they’re only resting against his ass, caressing him with his palm. He’s still following every movement, each finger a constant heat that spreads right through him. But the tight guiding grip is gone, leaving TK to work for his release all on his own. 

And work for it he does.

His mind shuts off as the intense need he feels throughout his entire body takes over, driving him towards orgasm. He can’t stop, he doesn’t want to stop, as he frantically ruts against Carlos, chasing release. He wishes he could feel Carlos’ skin against his own, feel their leaking cocks rub against each other and ease the way. But at the same time, he’s thankful for the friction and craves more. Just like he is thankful for the rough hands in his hair, tugging at the strands and causing sharp pricks of pleasure that have his head falling back in ecstasy. Still, he keeps up his desperate pace as Carlos’ hands travel over his body and grope him however he pleases. And he definitely pleases. As TK gets lost in the pleasure he loses track of Carlos’ hands on him. He can't keep track of them, and instead feels them everywhere all at once. They're caressing his skin, squeezing, spreading, and eventually gripping both cheeks and guiding his movements until TK can’t think. 

It's too much, and not enough, and TK loves it. Each rut if his hips sends a thrill surging through his body, his skin growing hot and his face turning red. He forgets how to breathe properly, and finds himself wanting desperately or gasping for air whenever he can. Words escape him, until all that falls from his lips are a slew of moans and desperate whimpers, along with the occasional call of his lover's name as another wave of ecstasy punches the cry from his throat. 

Eventually, when he hits his peak and it all become too much to hold back any longer, TK comes with his face buried in Carlos’ chest, his mouth open and panting waves of heat over Carlos’ nipples, barely resisting the urge to collapse against him completely and latch on to the pert nubs. Instead, he lets his fingers scramble for purchase against the smooth planes of his boyfriend’s ribs, trying to anchor himself back to earth as his mind soares in pleasure.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. You’re so perfect.” Carlos’s smooth voice is accompanied by a hand stroking gently through his hair, urging him to give in and let himself collapse against Carlos’ body. TK does so easily, not even caring as he feels the slick of his own come against his twitching thighs. In all honesty, he doesn’t think he has the energy to care. His legs burn a little from the effort of his exertion, and his arms feel boneless as he tucks them between Carlos’ chest and his own, seeking the warmth of the other man’s body.

“I’m all sweaty,” he says, a weak groan of protest. He can feel it cooling against his skin, making him vulnerable to the chill of the air and making TK feel slightly gross. But still, he can't bring himself to worry about it enough to actually move as he burrows into Carlo's warmth. Just a few seconds to catch his breath, that's all he needs, and then he can't wait to get his mouth on the man beneath him. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Carlos croons back before shifting to press a kiss against his crown. “Lying here in my lap, all blissed out with that smile I love, too relaxed to care that you’re getting covered in your own come. Then again, that’s never been a problem for you, has it? Even if it is usually mine all over-”

“Oh my God, stop,” TK whines, attempting to hide his red face between Carlos’ incredibly defined pecs. Seriously, TK sometimes finds it hard to believe Carlos wasn’t made in a lab given how his chest could rival Captain America. TK loses himself in the thought, and with his face pressed against Carlos’ skin he isn’t able to resist letting his tongue slip between his lips to taste him. Just one little taste, a quick swipe of the tongue. Well, until he sighs and does it again, and then again, until his mouth latches onto the skin and begins sucking a bruise right on the swell of his-

“TK,” Carlos warns breathlessly, pulling TK out of his daze before he is literally pulled away by the hand in his hair. “If you keep doing that I’m not going to want you to stop.”

TK grins and tilts his head back, revealing the smooth column of his neck and pushing further into Carlos’ grip. He rubs his tongue across his bottom lip, feeling smug as Carlos tracks the movement, and lets his lips lift into a teasing grin. 

“Perfect, just give me a minute to feel my legs and we can keep going,” TK says, before placing another line of kisses down Carlos’ neck. “I want to get my mouth all over you first.”

“Not so fast,” Carlos chuckles, placing a gentle hand on TK’s face and tilting his head back until their eyes meet. “Dinner, remember?”

TK groans. Surely he can’t be serious right now.

“Oh come on, dinner can wait a little longer.” He is whining, he knows this, but it feels justified. He can feel the firm press of Carlos’ clothed cock against his thigh, tormenting him, and he wants it inside of him. “Please, I’m ready and everything.”

Carlos doesn’t take the bait, and instead reaches around TK. 

“That’s what this is for,” he says as he picks up the plug from somewhere beside them and brings it up to TK’s eyeline. TK bites his lip as the shiny metal glints in the light. It’s not Carlos’ dick, and not what he really wants, but it is just as thick and he can’t deny that the thought of it is more appealing than staying empty. Carlos doesn’t fail to notice. “Come on, this will keep you just full enough while we eat, then you can have dessert after.”

It’s such a cheesy thing to say, especially when paired with such an unsubtle wink as the one Carlos gives him. And yet, TK finds himself immediately endeared. It’s topped off with a sweet kiss, quick against his lips and a prompting pat to his thigh, and TK can;t keep the smile off of his face.

“You’re such a dork,” he concedes before kissing Carlos again, open mouthed and completely filthy. 

“Pfft, you love me. Now get back on your knees, Sweetheart, before our dinner catches fire.”

“That’s not going to happen,” TK grumbles, even as he moves to follow Carlos’ instructions. He stretches himself back out on all fours across Carlos’ lap, arching his back in a way that’s slightly too forced to be comfortable for long just so he can hear Carlos’ low rumble of approval when it pushes his ass out that little bit more. “It’d get a little smokey at best. It’s not like-”

“TK.” The warning is followed by a firm swat to his ass that has TK’s mouth snapping shut as a low moan builds in his throat. Then, he adds an affectionate, “Zip it, Sweetheart.”

TK opens his mouth to retort, maybe mention that it would be easier if he had something else to do with his mouth. Like sucking Carlos’ cock, perhaps. However, as usual, Carlos knows him too well. Before the words can form on his lips, Carlos’ fingers press against them and slip inside as soon as they part. 

“There, that should keep you busy.”

TK bites down on them gently in what is, at best, a half-assed protest. Then, Carlos’ fingers are pressing against his loosened rim again and TK lets his eyes fall closed with a contented sigh. Carlos, being as meticulous as ever, takes his time making sure TK is loose enough for the plug to slip in easily. TK briefly thinks about mentioning the contradiction, of calling Carlos out on being so teasingly slow when he is the one insisting they are pressed for time. As the plug presses against his rim and slowly begins to stretch him open though, TK loses his train of thought and sinks into the feeling of being filled. 

“Good, that’s it, open up for me,” Carlos encourages as the plug slips inside fully, his hole closing around the base. Carlos removes his fingers and trails the spit-slick digits down his cheek. “Beautiful.”

TK blushes and shifts, feeling the plug move inside him. He’s hard again now, something he becomes acutely aware of when Carlos pressed against the base of the plug just as TK shifts, causing it to brush against his prostate.

“Fuck, please,” he gasps. “Carlos, please.”

“After dinner,” Carlos assures, saying no more about it as he presses a gentle kiss to TK’s temple and shifts them so he can stand from the bed, ignoring TK’s disgruntled look. “I’m going to go plate it up, you should put some clothes on.” 

TK almost scoffs. He is absolutely not putting clothes on. If Carlos wants to be a tease and make him wait, TK is going to make sure he knows exactly what he is missing out on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Part 2 is written, I just need to edit so it should hopefully be up soon. (A lot sooner than this took to post this one, for all the Discord squinters who like to call me out -YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU ARE LMAO)


End file.
